Bring Down the Sky
by Techno Nerd
Summary: Just a short story on the DLC Bring Down the Sky for Mass Effect. Doesn't link to the storyline of my other story but does include my OCs Lily and Shiva. I thought I might do something different today so I hope you enjoy this story :D Rated T for lang. Will update during the weekend :)
1. The First Torch

We were all doing our normal rounds on the Normandy with me beside the galaxy map, making sure the Normandy's programming was in top shape.

"Lieutenant, I have searched the programming 3 times, there are no problems with it" Shiva assured me for the 5th time already.

"Shiva, one thing you should learn about me: I'm paranoid" I stated simply.

"I need to see for myself there are no problems. No offense, but I'm not going to risk the ship's security by trusting a floating glowing ball" I told her, not removing my eyes from the monitor.

I heard Jane chuckle quietly next to me, earning a glare from yours truly.

Suddenly, the Normandy's VI began to speak, which could only mean trouble.

"Sensors reveal three fusion torches propelling Asteroid X57" Normandy informed us.

I turned to my sister, confused and worried.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked her, hoping I was wrong.

"Probably bad" she said, walking down from the galaxy map and into the cockpit.

"I hate it when I'm right" I mumbled as I began to follow her.

"Lieutenant, you haven't finished scanning the programme" Shiva's voice rang out in the room.

"Not now, Shiva" I said as I entered the cockpit, standing next to Joker and Jane as I heard Shiva floating towards me.

"I keep scanning the programme while you're away, Lieutenant" she told me. I nodded at her in thanks before the ship continued to speak.

"At its current rate of acceleration, the asteroid will collide with Terra Nova in approximately 4 hours" the ship continued.

"Analysis: torches need to be disabled to cease the acceleration" the ship finished.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" I asked no one.

Immediately after I said that, a transmission began to sound though the intercomm.

"Hello? Hello? I heard your transmission. Can you hear me?" she said.

"They haven't found me yet but I can't talk long" she continued.

'It's not gonna be easy, will it?' I sighed mentally as we flew closer to the asteroid.

"Joker, tell Ashley and Tali to suit up, we'll meet them down there" Jane ordered as we made our way out of the cockpit, into the elevator, and down into the cockpit.

'Wow, they get dressed quick' I thought as I saw Tali and Ashley standing next to the truck. Jane and me quickly went to the lockers and began to suit up. When we were ready, we quickly entered the truck just as the Normandy gate opened.

'Guess I'm driving again' I thought as I quickly took control and drove us out of the Normandy and onto the surface of the asteroid.

We could still hear the transmission from the truck.

"Please. Shut down the fusion torches or we're all going to die," she pleaded.

"God, I hoped you're hearing this" she finished before the transmission was cut off.

"Well, no pressure then" I said sarcastically as I drove in a vain direction.

"Do you even know where we're going, Lils?" Ashley asked me.

"Nope" I said bluntly as I continued to drive blindly along the surface before eventually coming across one of the fusion torches, which to put it simply was not hard to find. The only down side being it was surrounded by turrets, which were not that difficult to be honest.

Eventually the turrets were completely obliterated. Now, onto the torch.

"Okay, so how do we stop it?" I asked the group while staring up at the long red flame bursting out of its core.

"There. I think I see a building to the side of it. It may be where the controls are for it" Ashley suggested.

I nodded in agreement. Seems as good a plan as any.

I drove until the truck was next to the entrance door.

"Aright, let's go people" Jane ordered as we began to exit the truck.

Feeling cautious, I took out my rifle in case. The rest of the group noticed and brought out their chosen weapons as well. Like Jane always says 'It's better to be safe than dead'

Jane was the first to go in followed by me, Tali and Ashley. We walked to the other side of the room and opened the door, revealing a few Varren and some other people. One of them turned around, revealing themselves as Batarian.

"Batarians" Jane said, distastefully. Normally, I'd be against her racist hate against aliens but I have to agree with her on this. I've never met a Batarian who was actually civil to people and not pirates, mercenaries, etc. The list goes on.

Suddenly, the batarian shouted.

"Harak. Chekt! Chekt!" he yelled, sending the Varren towards us.

'Harak-what?' I thought confused as I shouted at the incoming Varren but they just kept coming until eventually one of them pulled my leg and made me collapse.

"Bugger off!" I yelled at it as I tried to block it from biting at my head. Suddenly, the Varren was kicked off me and into the wall where a few shots in the head made it stay there. I looked to my right to see Tali offering a hand.

"Dog trouble?" she joked as I grinned, grabbing her hand as she pulled me up.

"Eh, they're always trouble though I think this one wanted a hug a _little _bit too much" I told her. She giggled in her mask as Jane got a headshot on the last batarian while Ashley dealt with the second Varren.

"I never was a dog person," Ashley confessed as we regroup in the room. When we all regroup, bullets started to fire as we turned to find more batarians shooting at us.

Even though there were a lot of them, without the nuisance of the Varren, they were much easier to deal with.

Eventually, Tali blew up the last of the batarians in the room. We hope so anyway.

"Alright team. Split up and see if we can find anything that could be the controls of the torch outside" Jane ordered. Jane and Ashley began to search upstairs while me and Tali searched downstairs.

While we were searching, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, thanks for the help with the Varren, Tali" I smiled in thanks.

"It was no problem, Lily," she said. They was a moment silence before she spoke up,

"Where's Shiva? I thought she was supposed to be with you" she asked me.

"She on the Normandy rechecking her programming for the 4th time" I told her, feeling a bit irritated. If it wasn't or my paranoia, Shiva could tell if the controls were here in a matter of seconds instead of us searching for them which could take awhile.

"4th time? Why did you make her check it a 4th time? What was wrong with the 1st time?" she questioned me, sounding confused.

"Well, you see I'm very paranoid and I didn't feel comfortable risking the ship's security to her" I confessed. She sighed in her mask.

"Lily, I personally checked her programming myself. She is a great VI If she says there is nothing wrong, there is nothing wrong" Tali tried to persuade me.

I know and I normally I would, but if something was to go wrong and they all asked me what happened I can't go and say 'the ball said it was ok', can I?" I argued.

"Why not?" she retaliated. I looked at her incredulously.

"Why not? Tali, it's an electronic ball," I argued again.

"No, it's a VI, Lily" she countered, making me silent. When she knew I wasn't going to reply, she continued.

"VIs are not just some computer that can take viruses and crash loads of times. VIs are intelligent, efficient, and completely loyal when installed to its programming, which I did. Shiva won't lie to you" Tali continued.

I stood in thought before Ashley's voice broke my concentration.

"Hey, guys. Found the controls…I think," she said. Me and Tali looked at each other before nodding and walking up the stairs and into a side room where Ashley and Jane were now standing, staring at a panel.

"Well, Tali. Let's see if you really do have a knack for machines," I said as Tali walked to the panel and began to press several random buttons.

Suddenly, the woman's voice spoke again.

"I'm reading that the torch is offline," she said.

"Was that you? Can you hear me?" she questioned us.

"I hear you. What's going on? Who are you?" Jane asked her.

"My name's Kate Bowman. I'm an engineer. I was part of the team assigned to bring the asteroid to Terra Nova" she answered.

"We were attacked yesterday by batarian extremists. I've been hiding since they've arrived," she continued.

"I think they know the torch went out" she finished.

'Well, considering the size of it, I even think Joker can see the torch is out' I thought as Jane began to speak.

"Why are they doing this?" Jan questioned.

"I don't know. But if this asteroid isn't slowed, millions of people on Terra Nova are going to die" she told us.

"Cheery" I muttered.

"If I find anything I'll…" she stopped as a noise in the background was heard.

"I've gotta go. Good luck" she said before stopping the transmission.

"Come one, people. We've still got two more torches to blow out," Jane said before leading us out of the room and building.


	2. An Encounter

Remember when I said after we disabled the torch, we left the building and that was that. Well, that isn't _entirely _true.

We walked down the stairs and walked across to the other side of the room to the entrance room. We opened the door, revealing a man in a white suit pointing a gun around the room.

"Hey" Jane said, getting his attention. He quickly turned and shot a bullet at her, but her shields blocked it.

'Bad move' I thought, shaking my head as he walked towards us.

"Oh, god!" He said as Jane glared at his panicked form.

"God can't help you now" she muttered at him.

"I didn't mean to…are you hurt?" he asked, guilt etched into his face.

Before she could have a chance to shoot him in the head, I stepped towards him, holding down her arm.

"Takes more than one shot to bring her down" I smiled in encouragement as Jane continued to glare but not resisting my hold on her.

"Sorry. I didn't even realize you were human until…well * sigh * guess I'm not much of a soldier" he apologized.

I gently pushed Jane behind me so she couldn't hurt him, even if it was an accident.

"I know you're scared, but we're here to help. We're with the Alliance," I explained, pointing to Jane.

"She's Commander Shepard," I said. Immediately, he started to panic.

"Commander She…I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…Please don't shoot me!" He put his hands up in front of him.

"Don't worry, she won't shoot" I reassured him before turning to Jane.

"Will you?" I asked her quietly.

"I won't…for now," she promised. I smiled in thanks before turning back to the man.

Hearing her promise has made him relax slightly.

"Anyway…I'm Simon. Simon Atwell. I'm the chief engineer on this rock" he introduced himself. Before we could speak, he continued.

"Listen- we don't have much time. The batarians fired up the fusion torches. You've got to shut them down before we hit Terra Nova!" He told us.

"There are 4 million people down there, Shepard. I…my family. They live in Aronus, my kids and grandkids. Nice community, good schools…" he continued, sounding unsettled.

'Poor guy' I pitied him.

"Batarians everywhere, and I need to shut down all three torches. Anything else I should know?" Jane asked him.

"One of the torches is surrounded by large blasting caps. We were set up to excavate when we landed on Terra Nova. I rigged them with proximity detectors" he said.

'Lovely' I commented sarcastically.

"That tank of yours will set them off, so you'll have to go in on foot. Even then, they'll explode if you get too close. Just go slow and easy and you should be fine.

"So we need to be slow and easy?" I confirmed with him. He nodded at me. I threw my arms in the air.

'Great, we're going to die" I commented. Everyone shook their head but I ignored them.

'Slow and easy? Us? That's a laugh' I thought as he continued.

"There are manual controls by the entrance to the torch facility, inside the blast zone. You can disarm the caps there," he informed us.

'That's even if we get there' I thought bitterly.

"One last thing. I had a crew working off-site when the attack hit. I'm worried about them," he told us.

"These batarians are ruthless. I saw them smash the faceplates of guys working vacuum. And those Varren…I don't think they always wait for a corpse before feeding" he finished.

'That's a nice mental image' I thought, wanting to get this over with so we could deal with the torches. I'm not saying I don't care, but standing on an asteroid that is slowly hurdling towards 4 million people on a planet that it will potentially kill, including us…makes you a little bit eager to finish this up and get back on the ship.

"The torches are my top priority. If we see them, we'll help, but no promises" Jane told him. He nodded, probably expecting that answer.

"Yeah, you're right. Saving Terra Nova is more important than finding my team" he said, defeated. You could tell he wanted to argue but didn't want to risk angering her. She already wants to put a bullet into his brain so annoying her will only make her do it now. He's treading on thin ice with Jane.

"There was a bunch of engineers over at the main facility, but they're probably all dead. That, or being held hostage by the batarians" he told us.

"Time's running short. We better get going" Tali told us.

We all nodded in agreement before turning back to the man.

"I think I'll make myself scarce in case any batarians come back. Good luck, Shepard" Simon said before entering the room behind us and towards the stairs leading to the top floor.

"Right. Let's move out," Jane ordered as we followed her out of the building and into the truck.

"Tali, can you drive?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied, getting into the front seat.

"Get us as close to the torch facility as you can without blowing us sky-high" Jane ordered her.

"Understood, Shepard" Tali nodded as she began driving away from the building and across the asteroid.

"Where is the facility, anyway?" I asked the group.

"On the asteroid" Jane replied.

"Well that narrows it down, doesn't it?" I sighed, making Ashley chuckle.

"No worries, Lils. I'm sure we'll find it eventually" Ashley assured me.

"Eventually" I repeated as I leaned my back against the side of the truck wall.

'How long is 'eventually'?' I thought anxiously as Tali continued to drive across the asteroid.

A few minutes after we left the building, we received another transmission.

"Can you hear me? I'm getting all kinds of interference," the woman said over the intercomm.

"Damn this thing! Sorry, there's a lot of feedback" the woman apologized.

"I'll see if I can fix it. In the mean time, just keep doing what you're doing" the woman told us before shutting off the transmission.

"I'd kill for some good news right now" I thought aloud.

"Found another torch" Tali shouted over her shoulder.

"Happy now, sis?" Jane asked me, smirking.

"Not until I'm off this flying death trap," I confessed, making her chuckle.

I watched through the window as Tali drove closer to the torch. Suddenly, the Normandy's VI spoke through the intercomm.

"Warning: ground-penetrating radar detects anti-vehicle demolition nearby. Proceed on foot," she said before making radio silence. Immediately afterwards, a missile came from the side of the truck. After Tali evaded it, she turned the truck, revealing a hidden turret on the side of the crater.

It fired again as Tali continued to evade before firing a well-aimed shot at the turret. It exploded on impact.

"…Well that was easy" I commented as Jane opened the latch on the truck.

"You heard the ship. For now, we go on foot" Jane ordered before climbing out, followed by Ashley and me. Tali was the last to climb out of the truck before Jane re-sealed the latch.

"Right. Shall we?" Jane said, motioning to the torch. We all nodded and began trekking towards the torch. It seemed fairly straight forward, really. I could see the building next to the torch and, with carful steps; we could avoid the mines with our built-in detectors. Simple, right?

If you said 'yes' to that question…you're an idiot.

"Uh, Jane?" I said, finally noticing the turrets positioned near the torch.

"Yes?" she said, turning to me as they all fired towards us.

"I think we need to run," I told her, backing away.

She looked at me confused before turning and seeing the close-proximity missiles.

"Damn…" she said casually before frantically jumping out of the way of the missiles.

"Everyone! We need to get across this minefield. Now!" she ordered.

"Are you _crazy_? We'll get blown to bits! Either by the mines or the missiles!" I yelled at her.

She ignored my shouts and proceeded to make her way across the minefield, narrowly avoiding the missiles.

'What's wrong with her sanity…or lack of' I shook my head at her recklessness as the rest of us slowly, but surely, followed her path. Even though I try to stay optimistic at times, I couldn't help repeat 'I'm going to die' over and over in my mind. Oddly enough, it actually made me relax a bit.To the point where I didn't even realize that we were being shot at.

"Well this is bloody brilliant!" Jane yelled as she charged towards the group of batarians. I had to agree with her on that as I pulled out my rifle.

'First the mines, then the turrets, and now batarians. All in the space of a few minutes…wonderful' I sighed as we shot at the batarians while avoiding the ever appearing missiles. The second the last batarian was gunned down, Jane ran to the door and opened it

"Quick! Everyone inside!" Jane ordered as we hurried inside the building.

'We made it…we bloody made it!" I cheered inwardly as we took a few seconds to catch our breath.

After a few seconds, Tali finally broke the silence.

"I hate asteroids," she confessed, leaning against the wall next to me.

"I don't hate asteroids. I just hate having to manoeuver around a minefield while being shot at with missiles and attacked by batarians" I shrugged casually.

"All I know is I'm going to have a looonnnggg nap after this" Ashley said, managing a smile as Jane stood up from the floor.

"Alright. Let's move out. Hopefully, this place has less batarians and more controls, eh?" Jane said as she opened the door, revealing a room identical to the room in the other building.

I swear we're a beacon for bad luck in this place.


	3. The Second Torch

As if on cue, bullets flew pass us or hit our shields as we dove for cover.

"Tali, a combat drone might be nice right about now," I suggested as she nodded, messing about with her Omni-tool as a holographic sphere suddenly appeared and flew off, distracting the mercenaries.

"Grenade, anyone?" Jane smirked, before throwing it over our cover and detonating it, flying debris skimmed our head as it crashed against the walls.

"Well this is fun" Ashley grinned, joining Jane as they threw grenades at the men out in the open while Tali created combat drones to try and lure the enemies out of hiding.

Guess what I was doing? I'll give you a clue it begins with a V…

"Bloody dogs" I groaned as I was forced to abandon cover and lure the Varren away from the others and towards me.

They growled and hissed at me as I continued to rain bullets on their thick hides.

"Get back!" I ordered them as I slowly backed up and into the back wall. One of the larger ones charged me as I lost my train of thought, I reflexively kicked it, which did a lot more damage then I'd figured. It howled as it rebounded off my foot and into a crate at the side. Another decided to take advantage of my distracted state as it charged me, mouth agape.

I brought my foot backwards, catching its neck as I slammed my foot into the wall behind me; the Varren caught in between broke its neck from the force.

The others continued to hiss but didn't charge, inside looking for an opening in my defenses.

It didn't have time though as the familiar flash of the grenade came into view as I frantically dove behind the crates just as the explosion blew the Varrens' bodies into the wall, joining the one with the broken neck.

"Ok there, Lily?" Ash called from the other side of the crates.

"Yeah" I replied, pushing up from the crate next to me to see Ash looking at the pile of Varren.

"Not a dog person, huh?" she joked as I rolled my eyes before joining her and the others.

"Okay, what now?" Tali asked.

"We search around for a switch" Jane replied.

"It's probably the same as the last one so at least we now have an idea of what it looks like" I commented as Jane disappeared into a side room before coming back out.

"Yeah, it looks like this one" she added before disappearing again.

"Well, that was quick" Ash shrugged as we followed her into the room.

"Well, Tali, do your thing" Jane motioned to the controls as Tali began to press random buttons.

"Great, the second torch is out" the woman said cheerfully in the transmission.

"One more to go" I added optimistically. One more torch and I'm off this asteroid.

"Thank you for-" loud banging in the transmission silenced everyone as distant voices and yelling was heard before finally a gunshot.

We remained silent as another loud bang sounded before crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, assuming it was safe.

"Just shut down the torch," she said before she cut off the transmission.

We all looked at each other before we silently left the building, carefully avoiding the mines this time as we edged closer to the Mako.

"I wonder what happened…" Tali thought aloud as everyone hummed in agreement.

We entered the Mako, Tali taking over as driver again as we all sat quietly in the tank.

"I think something else is going on here…" Jane commented as I drifted into my thoughts, but not before a distant ticking caught my attention.

"Anyone else here that?" I asked as we all went silent to here it better. Ash was the first to realize what it was as she gasped.

"It's a-" she was cut off as the entire Mako was propelled into the air. Luckily, the outside of the Mako is bombproof though it doesn't stop it from flying into the air and being destroyed by gravity.

"Oh god" I panicked as I stared out of the Mako viewing window as we felt to Mako fly through the air before slowly descending, making my stomach do somersaults.

"Everyone, grab something!" Jane ordered as we all grabbed the bars above us, as we remained airborne for a few more seconds before slamming into the ground. To my horror, I noticed we'd landed on a cliff and the force of the landing sent the Mako forward and over the edge, spinning, as it was about to make another landing.

I tightened my fists around the bar as I forced myself to look away from the window as we were refracted off the cliff's side and into more rocks.

My body was flung in every single direction imaginable and I assume everyone else was having the same dilemma.

Gratefully, the Mako finally stopped rolling and the right way up, which was a bonus.

We all groaned from pain and aches as we forced our selves to let go of the bars.

My fingers were rigid and stiff from the pressure and it clicked as I began to move them.

"Everyone okay?" Jane asked, checking to make sure Tali hadn't flown out of the window during our fall before turning stiff.

"What?" I asked, worried that we'd ended up on another cliff or worse.

"You'll never guess where we are" Jane chuckled astonished as we all gazed out of the window to see the third and final torch.

"Well I'll be damned" I shrugged, amazed before rubbing my stiff neck.

"Right. I'm getting out of this thing," I groaned, stretching out to the hatch and releasing it, opening to door and clambering out of the hole.

I rolled off of the Mako and onto a patch of sand.

"Ow" I moaned before slowly pushing myself up.

"I think my rifle dug itself into my back during the fall" I explained, pushing my hand under my rifle and rubbing it to relieve the pain.

"I think everything jammed into my back" Jane argued, jumping out of the Mako with ease.

"Aren't you in pain?" I asked, wondering how she didn't seem to be affected by the fall at all.

"You get used to it" she shrugged, making me confused.

"Wait, this has happened to you before?" I asked, amazed,

"On occasion" she replied as Tali and Ashley joined us.

"Can we take our time here? I don't want to be back in there for a while" Ash pleaded as we slowly made our journey to the torch building.


	4. Taken

If the quiet and dark atmosphere wasn't unnerving enough, the emptiness of the entire building was the cherry on top. Literally no one, except for us, was inside the building.

"I don't like this" Ash whispered nervously, her eyes searching around the area, looking for some sign of life in the metal room.

"Let's just find the switch and get out" Jane replied but her posture and the grip on her shotgun showed her nervousness.

"Agreed" Tali nodded, sounding happy at the mention of leaving this place.

We stayed close to each other as we searched the surrounding area and the side rooms for the switch.

Eventually, the last room had the switch as a centerpiece as we walked towards it.

"Tali" Jane motioned to the switch.

"I've got it" she replied, quickly walking up to it and pressing the buttons.

We all began to relax, now knowing that the asteroid wasn't on a crash course for Terra Nova.

"Well," I sighed happily before turning to the others.

"That wasn't so bad" I smiled before the cocking sound of a gun, alerted us to another presence.

"Put your weapons down" he commanded. I hesitated but the barrel of the gun pressed against my head alerted me to the seriousness of the situation and forced me to drop my weapon.

The barrel still pressed against my head, a pair of hands grabbed mine as two metal bracelets encircled my wrists. Handcuffs.

I looked helplessly at the others to see they were receiving the same sort of treatment.

"Let's bring them to the station: Boss wants to see who's stopped the torches" a deep voice sounded behind me as I looked to see a large group of batarians surrounding us. A small pack of Varren stood at the side, barking and biting at us.

"Looks like they're hungry" one of the batarians grinned at me, making my heart stopped as I eyed the bloody maws of the Varren.

"Boss wants them uninjured" the one behind me explained.

"Say it's an accident" he never lost his grin as he walked over to the chained Varren.

I lost sight of him as the one behind me followed him.

Suddenly, the grinning one was thrown into view and hit the switch in front of me, knocking him unconscious.

"Anyone else?" he threatened before humming in satisfaction at the silent reply.

I heard him walk behind me and pull me up by the handcuffs.

"Thank you," I mumbled, grateful but untrusting to the batarian.

"As long as you're handcuffed, don't thank me" he replied as other batarians took the rest of the group and began to lead us back out of the building.

A group of krogan-built trucks were parked outside the building. The others and I were lead into one of the trucks while Jane was lead into the other one.

"Any reason you're separating us?" I glared at the batarian as Jane walked confidently into the truck.

"Boss wants Jane, not you," he stated.

"I'm not leaving her," I told him.

"You don' have a choice" he argued as we entered the truck.

I watched from the window as Jane's truck drove in the opposite direction of us.

"Where're they going?" I interrogated him.

"To the base" he stated.

"We're letting you escape" he explained, earning the shock looks of myself and the others as the batarians watched for the disappearance of the second truck before opening the doors and leading us out.

"You're letting us go?" I asked, astonished and highly suspicious.

"We've planned this since we got word of your landing. Our leader, Balak, has enslaved us into his mercenary group with blackmail and shameful bribes. We're trying to find a way to leave his work but we can't. Not without help" he explained in more detail.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked him, deciding that this wasn't a lie.

"When you leave, can you try and send word to the council. Ask them to help protect our families or at least find someone who will," he pleaded.

"We'll try," I told him before Ash walked towards me.

"Have you forgotten he's a batarian?" she asked me astonished.

"Ashley, that's unworthy of you" I glared at her.

"Just don't forget that they're not exactly the begging type. He might be lying to us" she added and left it at that.

"We'll try and rescue your Commander when we get back to the facility but for now, you must leave" he continued.

"I'm not leaving without Jane" I shook my head.

"You-" he tried but I cut him off.

"I can't leave without her for the same reason you're asking me to find a way to protect your families" I told him as he stared at me before sighing.

"Fine: we'll take you to the facility in handcuffs but we'll leave them unlock. The rest is up to you but know that if you openly choose to fight them, for the protection of our families, we will attack you, though we'll try and misaim our shots" he planned as I nodded in agreement.

He nodded in response before turning back to the truck.

"Who are you?" I asked him, wanting to know the batarian who was, by far, the most friendly batarian I've ever met and the only one so far whose helped me by trying to save my life and is helping to free my sister.

"It's Charn" was all he said before he and the rest of us entered the truck and drove off after the other one.

'I hope Jane is alright' I thought concerned as the silence floated around the tank.

After a few minutes, the truck from before came into view along with a massive scientific structure. Two heavily armed turrets guarded the door as we drove into the compound.

"Ready?" he asked as I nodded fearfully as he and the others guided us out of the truck and towards the doors.

"I'm worried about this, Lily" Tali said cautiously behind me.

"You sure it will be alright?" Ashley added.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I mean, it's not everyday you have to bow at the mercy of a terrorist" I continued as the massive metal doors opened automatically as we neared it, showing a dull gray room with a small desk at the side and a large set of stairs behind it. Following the path, we headed up the stairs and into the main part of the building: a large, atrium with a towering group of trees at its center. Small potted plants were dotted around the area as well as small groups of Varren and batarians.

Suddenly the plan didn't seem that good, or smart for that matter.


End file.
